


Feels Like Victory

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Feels Like VictoryAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: TWord Count/Parameters: 1356 wordsPrompt: Someone is cursing wizard art and sculptures. In the course of the investigation, D or H stumbles upon the other posing naked as a muse -OR- using someone naked as a muse. Insert awkward feelings, tension, pining, UST, RST, jealousy, you choose. Minimum 400 words - Maximum 1400.Summary: Draco's day takes a turn for the better when he's sent to investigate an art studio.





	Feels Like Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you (again) to [ for betaing ❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7)

Draco entered the building cautiously. All he knew about this case was that sculptures and paintings were being cursed. It was his job to find out why and, more importantly, to break the curses. His boss had told him that several wizards had been sent to St. Mungos as a result of their sculptures or paintings and that it was imperative they get to the bottom of it. 

Walking along the corridors, Draco inspected the paintings that lined the walls. He didn’t detect any curses on these paintings, but the information his team had collected pointed to this particular studio being responsible for a lot of the cursed art. He didn’t know whether it was anything to do with the studio owners, or if it was simply someone using the studio for their own benefits. 

Pausing to admire one painting in particular, a sound reached Draco’s ears. It sounded like there was someone else in the building. There were many individual studios within the walls of the building and each of them needed to be examined in turn, regardless of whether anyone was using them, but Draco didn’t want to put himself in any danger. He wasn’t an Auror, after all. 

As he walked down the corridor, Draco performed quick diagnostic spells on each doorway. He’d decided that this way would be quicker than physically searching each room. The spells would help him narrow down whether any Dark magic had been used within the rooms, and he’d only have to search the suspicious ones. 

A few minutes later, he reached a room that sent the diagnostic spell off the chart. Of course, this was the only room that sounded occupied. Steeling himself, Draco knocked lightly on the door and began to push it open. 

He could hear the hurried sounds of someone moving around inside. As he poked his head round the doorframe, he found himself blushing due to the very naked man standing in his eyeline, backside unashamedly on show. 

As Draco slowly raised his gaze, his eyes landed on the messiest hair he’d ever seen. Messy hair that looked very familiar, in fact. 

Draco walked slowly into the room, circling round the naked man until he could see his face. “Well, well, well,” he said slowly, his eyes wide. “If it isn’t the great Harry Potter himself.” 

Harry, frozen in position, blushed furiously as he realised who was addressing him. 

“If I had a list of things that I wouldn’t have expected to find, this would definitely be top of it,” Draco continued, his eyes still fixed firmly on Harry’s face. “Do you do this often?” 

Harry blinked, but didn’t move or speak, which made Draco suspicious. 

“Potter… if you can hear me, blink once,” Draco said. 

Harry blinked once. 

“Okay… can you move?” Draco asked, realising that if Harry was frozen, it couldn’t have been him that he’d heard moving around in the room. 

Harry blinked twice.

“Do you know the person who did this to you?” 

Harry blinked twice again.

Draco frowned. “What in Merlin’s name would possess you to pose naked for someone you don’t know?” he muttered, mostly to himself. “Potter, I’m going to try and unfreeze you.” 

Harry blinked once to show he’d understood. 

Draco nodded, aiming his wand at the other man. “ _Finite Incantatem!_ ” He watched as the spell shimmered around Harry, allowing him to move again. 

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, his voice not quite working as he flexed his limbs. “And posing like this pays well, I’ll have you know.” 

“Yes, well, I’m sure it does,” Draco said, allowing his gaze to stray south for a moment. He licked his lips. “Do you realise that this room is bathed in Dark magic?” 

Harry shrugged slightly. “It didn’t feel right when I came in here,” he admitted. “But the person who hired me said it was just the magic he uses when he’s sculpting.” 

“It probably is,” Draco nodded. “I have reason to believe that whoever hired you is the same person who’s been creating cursed art.” 

Harry froze again, looking at Draco in shock. “Cursed art?” he asked. “What… what kind of cursed art?” 

“Sculptures mostly,” Draco said. “But some paintings too. What was he doing?” 

“Sculpting,” Harry said in a soft voice. “Mind if I get dressed?” 

Draco shook his head. “Not at all, though I certainly can’t complain about this view,” he said, smirking slightly. 

Harry flushed again, moving to pick his clothes up. He had never, in his life, felt more awkward than he did right now. 

Draco watched as the other man began to get dressed, chewing his lip gently. He had never expected to come face to face with Harry Potter during this investigation but now that he had, it had stirred up some long-buried feelings. Feelings he thought he’d got over, though the last few minutes had told him that was certainly not the case. 

Harry joined him again a few moments later, fully dressed. Draco hoped that his face didn’t convey his disappointment. 

“Am I in danger?” Harry asked, scrubbing one hand through his hair, making it more messy than it had been already. 

“I don’t think so,” Draco said, shaking his head. “It seems he’s only cursing his art, not people. Although, inevitably, the art then curses the owner. The wards of St. Mungos are full of people who’ve been cursed by a piece of art that they’ve bought recently. Did you see where he went?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, he Disapparated,” he said. “After putting the full body bind on me. I suppose he thought it would buy him more time.” 

Draco nodded. “I think you’re right,” he said. “And so was he, because now I’m here talking to you about why you’re posing naked in the first place.” 

Harry groaned and blushed once more. “Someone asked me, _once_ , if I wouldn’t mind being a model for them. Unfortunately for me, they asked me after I’d had quite a bit of Firewhisky at a birthday party.” 

“But it wasn’t the person you were posing for today?” Draco asked, frowning. 

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “This was someone new. I got an owl the other day, asking if I’d pose for a statue to commemorate the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, saying that they’d pay well.” 

“And, of course, you couldn’t say no,” Draco said, refraining from rolling his eyes. 

“It wasn’t like that!” Harry exclaimed. “I told him I’d only pose if he donated the money he was going to pay me to the charity that was set up after the battle.” 

“How noble of you,” Draco said, though he couldn’t help but smile. “I have to admit that you have brightened my day up.” 

Harry blushed once more, but held Draco’s gaze. “Oh really?” 

Draco nodded. “Indeed you did,” he said. “It’s not every day that I walk into a room to a sight as glorious as your arse.” 

“Oh, Merlin,” Harry whimpered. “Are you going to tell anyone?” 

“Why would I tell anyone?” Draco asked, stepping closer to Harry. “I’d much prefer to keep it to myself, in more ways than one.” 

“Draco Malfoy, are you… _flirting_ with me?” Harry asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“Well done, Potter,” Draco replied. “You’re quicker on the uptake than you were at school.”

Harry shook his head slightly. “You never flirted with me at school.” 

“I beg to differ,” Draco replied. “I just wasn’t as good at it back then.” 

By now, his investigation was well and truly forgotten. He’d deal with the consequences of losing the suspect later. He had much more pressing matters to deal with. 

“Hmm,” Harry murmured. “Maybe I _was_ more oblivious back then.” 

“You definitely were,” Draco agreed, taking hold of the front of Harry’s jacket and pulling him closer. “I have to say, it’s nice to be the hero for once.” 

He leant in and captured Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss that made his own knees wobble when the other man returned the kiss with equal vigour. He might have lost his suspect, but this _definitely_ felt like a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
